


In The Space Between Breaths

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, I Blame Tumblr, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Poignant, Reunion Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: Tina moves closer to him in increments, until Newt can feel the press of her thigh against his. She gives him her new address and he returns the gesture, the lines scrawled on a piece of vellum using her pen with its practical mother-of-pearl handle.





	1. Goodbye

*

The night started innocently enough, if on a rather bittersweet note. A lovely meal, compliments of Queenie, and a lemon pound cake for dessert—Newt’s favorite. Then a glass of whiskey shared before the fire, and questions about who would write whom first, and how long it would take him to reach India, and other, more trivial things.

Tina moves closer to him in increments until Newt can feel the press of her thigh against his. She gives him her new address and he returns the gesture, the lines scrawled on a piece of vellum using her pen with its practical mother-of-pearl handle. More whiskey followed, and questions that border on risqué, and somewhere in there they swayed close enough for their lips to first brush, then meet, and—

Magic. It was _magic_ , in its purest form.

Tina’s mouth is exquisite against his and softer than he ever dared to imagine. She is not a skilled kisser, lips rather clumsy in their eagerness, but whatever she lacks in experience is more than made up for with _enthusiasm_. She leans into him as if he is air and she is drowning, and he matches her kiss for kiss until they part with a ragged gasp and her face finds a home against his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into the soft curve of her cheek. “I realize we’ve only recently become engaged. Please don’t think me too forward.”

Tina makes a low sound before tentative but incredible lips find the skin of his throat, dropping tiny, heated kisses there. Goosebumps erupt, and he shivers and closes his eyes to lean into the contact.

“It’s okay,” she whispers between kisses. “We’ve both waited. I want this. Please don’t apologize.” Her mouth climbs inexorably upwards, trailing the column of his neck to the edge of his jaw, and Newt tilts his head back and tries not to think about how incredible _symbolic_ it is for him to expose his vulnerable throat to her teeth.

She works her way to his lips and reclaims them. Newt leans into it, welcoming her advance by slanting their mouths more firmly together and seeking entrance. She sighs blissfully, opening for him, and he tentatively tastes her teeth and tongue before drawing back to make eye contact. “Are you _sure_?” He breathes. Tina looks away for a moment before seeming to gather herself.

“I...yes,” she says simply, and Newt’s arms finally, _finally_ go around her waist. The swell of Tina’s breasts presses into his chest when he pulls her close, causing his heart to pound and his throat to tighten. He tilts his head to drink in her face, all swollen lips and imploring eyes, and he could no more stop their next kiss than he could stop loving her.

Tina’s hand comes up to cup the nape of his neck, her touch as fine as silk. Her fingers card through his hair when he makes a low sound and angles his head to deepen their kiss. Newt’s hands trail over her arms and shoulders to circle her throat, feeling the throb of her pulse and the way her chest works as he steals the breath from her body. His fingers tighten slightly, just enough to feel the rope of her tendon, and Tina produces a tiny moan at the gesture.

Newt breaks away with a gasp to drag his lips over her face, suddenly and irrevocably _desperate_ for her to recreate that sound. He kisses the length of her chin to the hinge of her jaw, which he wraps his lips around and suckles. Another gentle exhale, and it's on to her ear to nibble and tease the lobe before kissing the soft skin tucked beneath it. Tina jerks with a stuttering breath and—there! The same sound, slightly longer and stronger than before.

Newt presses his face into her shoulder and breathes in long, slow pulls until he feels in control again.

His reclaimed mastery allows him to reverse course, to taste the soft skin of her ear and nibble gently on the lobe, before laying a trail of kisses replete with stubble to her mouth. Newt kisses her, drawn out and _open_ while their tongues brush together and her fingers twist into the fabric of his waistcoat. He eventually pulls back to breathe, his face against her chest as his wide eyes note the details of her satin blouse.

“Newt,” she husks, and then a little stronger when she catches her breath. “ _Newt_. How far are we taking this?”

She swallows while he watches her jaw clench and relax, pushing aside animal longing and his own crushing loneliness to give the matter serious consideration. “As far as you want,” he finally decides, incapable of anything except complete honesty in the face of her obvious longing, and is rewarded with a smile that stops his heart.

Tina leans forward to trace a delicate hand over his jaw before kissing him hard enough bruise. Newt’s hands curl into fists until she reaches behind her to straighten his fingers and guide them to her hips. She sighs brokenly when they land and breaks contact to tongue at his throat and ear before intentionally pressing her breasts into him. It's his turn to sigh, low and ragged, and she swoops in to swallow the sound.

Tina’s fingers trace his collar to pluck at his bow tie. He hums when she frees the buttons at his throat and lifts his chin to allow her complete access, mouth never leaving hers. Her delicate hands press gently as she works the closure of his waistcoat, the ring on her third finger gleaming mellowly in the low light. Slender digits slide up his chest to loosen his shirt buttons and Newt drags his mouth away from hers to pant into her shoulder. Tina makes a soothing sound as she finds his hair to tip his head back. She kisses his jaw and cheek before pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re so tense,” she whispers sweetly. Newt chuckles into her skin and touches her lips.

“It’s just... _you_ , Tina,” he reassures, and her Mona Lisa smiles shows itself.

She’s wearing the long black skirt he’d been secretly admiring all day and a simple white blouse. His curious fingers trace the neck and collar of her top while he controls his breathing, and she stops kneading his scalp to catch his gaze. “Whatever you want,” she promises, and he squeezes his eyes shut while kissing her gently.

“And if I want...you? _All_ of you?” He asks, a question intended to be rhetorical but somehow isn’t, and he can’t _help_  himself: he braces for rejection until her eyes crinkle into a smile, and he gapes.

“Then you can _have_ all of me,” she declares, and gasps when he shudders deeply.

Newt springs and kisses her without warning. He swallows the gentle moan she produces when his hand slips under her blouse to finger her girdle, and she matches his intensity by arching into his touch. His shirt falls open for Tina to rake her short nails over his chest to his neck, where she lays a gently possessive hand against his throat.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she whispers around his tongue, and he stifles a groan with effort. Instead of stopping, he trails a hand over the boning of her girdle and the sheer fabric covering her breast, boldly cupping the slight weight while molding his fingers to its curve. Tina’s nipple goes hard against his palm as they moan together. He pinches the stiff peak between his second and third finger in disbelief while breaking off their kiss to voice a ragged gasp.

“You want me,” he marvels, and she smiles. Tina reaches down to pull off her blouse in one smooth motion, laying it aside to reveal herself to him: the simple lace of her one-piece step-in undergarment, the sturdy construction of her girdle, and the wide waistband at her skirt. Her breasts, he’s pleased to discover, are small but _perfect_ , her nipples a rosy tease beneath sheer fabric. Newt groans his delight while palming her through the thin material.

Tina arches into the contact without inhibition, making small sounds of encouragement when delicate fingers go to the thin strip of fabric holding her foundation garment on. With a saucy twinkle in her eye, she lowers one strap and then the other before allowing the bodice to fall away, her lovely breasts springing free for his adoring gaze.

Newt swallows, his eyes stinging with reaction as calloused but tender hands cup her worshipfully. He sighs shakily when Tina arches into him with a soft sigh, seeking unimpeded contact. Intent on pleasing her, Newt leans close and moistens his lips before meeting her eyes and deliberately wrapping his lips around one perfect rosebud nipple.

Tina _keens_ , head falling back as she shudders. He tugs gently to lave her peak with his tongue, and she groans and arches beneath him while panting into the air. Newt hums and switches to the other side, giving it the same attention before leaning back and fingering the clasp of her girdle, then trailing his hand lower.

“Please let me take your skirt off,” he breathes into her skin. Tina moans and curls her blunt nails into his forearms. He takes that as permission, and shaky but capable hands pluck at the row of buttons holding the garment in place. She trembles, body twisting as she whines and presses against him until all the buttons are free of their eye. His hand slips inside to reflectively trace the swell of her hip while he kisses her, all hungry tongue, and teeth. He nips her bottom lip when he pulls away to gaze adoringly at sultry eyes and flushed cheeks.

Tina stands without warning, allowing her skirts to fall. The black line of her garters trails against her creamy thighs and Newt leans forward to touch her there, his thumb edging beneath lace to rub shaky crescents into her skin. Tina’s head falls back as she digs her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp when he presses his face into her stomach.

Newt moves his mouth lower, and a deep tremor starts in Tina’s legs when he traces his teeth over the silk top of her stockings. He nips her inner thigh gently before returning to her hip, where he trails damp kisses as his fingers cup and knead her rear. Tina anchors herself to his shoulders, only to remember that he’s still mostly dressed.

“Your shirt—off...” she manages, and he chuckles darkly. He drops his hands when Tina fumblingly pushes his waistcoat off. Newt lowers his braces to hang around his waist, his shirt following quickly, and Tina crows softly at the first brush of her hand over his bare skin: mottled, textured, incredibly warm and indefinably masculine. He leans into the contact as goosebumps take him, sweeping over his shoulders and neck until his teeth find the edge of her girdle and nip, _hard_.

Newt fumbles at his shirt cuffs before freeing himself. His hands quickly return to her, tracing her hip, her rear, up her back before pulling her down and onto him. He hauls her into his lap to press their centers together and Tina bears down, relishing the friction of his wool trousers against her prickling skin. Newt inhales sharply when her motion causes her core to grind against his arousal and her stiff nipples to brush the bare skin of his chest.

Newt watches her through wide eyes as she rolls her hips. Tina smiles and frames his face with her hands while kissing him softly, sweetly, before brushing her lips over his cheek to press her hot mouth to his ear. “We aren’t stopping now,” she reassures him in a whisper and hums when he shudders at the words. She leans back to stare at him invitingly until Newt _has_ to sample her again so he does, leaning forward to kiss her until all other thoughts and reservations are driven from his mind.

Tina rocks against him heatedly until Newt breaks away with a moan, restless hands squeezing her hips, roving lips tasting her neck and throat before moving lower. “You’ve done this before?” he asks her sternum, and Tina arches to guide his mouth to her aching nipple. He obliges with a pleased groan, pinching it between his teeth before tugging gently to lave it with the flat of his tongue.

“ _Yes..._ ” she finally hisses, after he’s released her and allowed her overstimulated peak to cool. “Once, but that was a long time ago. I’m out of practice.”

“Only _once_?” he questions, sounding aghast, and Newt rocks his head back to look at her. Her eyes, he notes, are presumably as dark as his own, her cheeks flushed with arousal. “It _is_ a travesty,” he finally breathes into her suprasternal notch, “for such a passionate woman to go so long without _experiencing_ passion.”

Tina moans when he dips his tongue into the hollow of her throat before dragging moist velvet over her skin. “Maybe—” she gasps as she bears down on the hard line of heat pulsing against her center, “maybe I was waiting for you to come along.” He groans loud enough for Tina to feel it against her skin, and closes her eyes as his fingers trace up her inner thigh and slip beneath the edge of her step-in undergarments.

“Mmm. Then I consider myself blessed and honored, Tina,” he husks, and the quarter-octave dip in his voice makes her toes curl. He kisses her throat as calloused fingertips brush the crease of her thigh to move toward the curls hidden beneath white cotton. The fabric is _damp_ with her arousal and he makes a heady sound while drifting lower, two fingers tracing the outer lips of her quim before cupping her possessively.

Tina’s head falls back, thrusting her breasts into his face, and Newt drops tiny kisses over and beneath their curve as he gently explores the crease of her sex. She moans when his fingers part her to probe the slick secrets within and keens as his roving thumb brushes over the bundle of nerves nestled within her folds. He hums happily when her hips jerk before settling into a short rhythm intended to increase the friction against her center.

“You _do_ want me,” he marvels into her ear, sounding pleased and just the tiniest bit smug. Clever teeth latch onto her earlobe as a slim finger works into her without fanfare, and Tina allows him his complacency. She moans long and low as his mouth curls into a smile. He swirls his thumb around her sensitive bud and Tina digs her fingernails into his shoulders.

“Tina—are you in the habit of pleasuring yourself?”

The question is unexpected and spoken very low, and Tina wrenches her mind off of how incredibly good he’s making her feel in favor of watching his face. His finger slows when she stops her rocking to meet his eyes unflinchingly. Tina’s face is painted in lines and angles by the light of the fire, and he kisses her mouth sweetly to allow her time to formulate an answer before withdrawing his hand entirely.

“I’m sorry if the question is too forward.” He kisses her jaw fleetingly. “I only ask because I would very much like to do more than _touch_ you, Tina, but I need to know how comfortable you may be with certain things.” He flushes but doesn’t drop his gaze and Tina, intrigued, works her hand between them to squeeze the pulsating line wedged against her. Newt’s eyelids flutter at the contact and he groans softly before catching her wrist.

“What do you want to do?” She asks, neatly sidestepping his question with one of her own, and he blinks before deliberately bringing his hand to his mouth. He suckles the pad of his thumb, eyes firmly on hers, before pushing his middle finger past his lips and making a show of cleaning it. Newt then leans forward to brush their lips together, and she detects a faint mustiness that she realizes with a jolt must be from her. Tina’s breath catches in her throat while her heart begins to slam against her ribs.

“I want to please you,” he whispers and flicks the tip of his tongue over her upper lip in an incredibly suggestive manner. “But only if you are comfortable with it, love. Only if you want it entirely.” Her eyes darken as he speaks, and he can see the fire reflected back at him from her gaze. The tremble in her thighs intensifies, spreads to her abdomen and quivers through her chest.

Newt cups her face. “You must breathe,” he reminds her sweetly. Tina snatches a few deep breaths from the air until the shaking relents and she seems less off-balance, more in control, before languidly running her tongue across his lips.

“Will it feel good?” she asks, instead of _yes Newt—whatever you want_. He nods immediately, eyes gleaming, before wrapping his arm around her waist. She feels and sees the flex of his muscles when he hefts her slight weight and deposits her beside him before slithering off the couch to pool penitently at her feet. Reverent hands push her thighs apart, and Newt trails his gaze from her face to the buttons of her step-ins to stare lovingly before moving back to her face, his eyes _smoldering_ up at her.

Newt leans forward to lick a strip from her collarbone to the edge of her girdle. “It should feel very good, Tina, presuming I do the job properly.” He nips the boning at her waist before kissing a line down her front. “I think we’ll keep this on,” he says musingly and lifts a hand to nonchalantly work the buttons covering her mound. He parts the fine cotton without ceremony, and she holds her breath when he exhales shakily across her overheated skin. “Oh, lovely _indeed_ ,” he declares in a heated whisper, and they both know he isn’t talking about her underclothes.

Tina swallows thickly and closes her eyes when his hands brush her once more. She inhales sharply as a confident finger works inside, and risks looking at him to be greeted by his enraptured expression, attention fixed wholly on where she’s exposed to him. His eyes flicker to hers as he touches her, making heady contact before he leans forward deliberately. His other hand, she notes distantly, gently spreads her as his lips part—

—and warm, wet velvet glides over the bundle of nerves at the core of her being, causing her thighs to twitch as sheer _sensation_ galvanizes her. Tina’s head snaps back, eyes wide with shock before she inhales sharply and rocks her hips against his mouth. She feels the faint curl of his lips as he smiles, before he closes his eyes and dedicates himself to the task entirely. His wicked tongue spurs electricity through her and Tina’s head drops to the side with a thump. Newt hums his approval and seals his lips against her when he redoubles his efforts.

Tina is distantly aware of carnal sounds filling the room, but isn’t sure which of them produce the noises, and cannot find the capacity to care. His happy groans vibrate against her, and she moans delightedly when he slips another finger inside her to press in counterpoint to his mouth, deep and slow. Her entire reality narrows to where his tongue flicks: the humidity of his mouth, the shock of pleasure against raw nerves, and the molten heat that spreads throughout her core. He eventually guides her straining thighs to drape over his shoulders as she tugs her fingers ruthlessly through his hair, but that all dims in comparison to the raw, animal _gratification_ he inspires.

Tina rocks her head desperately when the first potent outrider of orgasm sweeps her, and he flicks his eyes up to stare into hers. She maintains intense eye contact through the first tentative pre-orgasmic sweep, and the second until his arms capture her hips to contain their primal rhythm. The molten wellspring at her center flashes out and spills over into the most _intense_ climax she’s ever known, and Tina digs her fingernails into the nape of his neck as she scales the peak, crying out his name while clenching and spasming around him.

Then it’s over, and the scaffolding holding her up seems to weaken at all once. She collapses onto the couch, chest heaving and body twitching with aftershocks. Newt indulges in one last, long pull at her before withdrawing his mouth and fingers. She hears him sucking them clean before he climbs onto the couch to kneel between her legs. Gentle hands brush her thighs and knees as she catches her breath. Her trembling has ceased by the time he drops a kiss on her shoulder before leaning over her, his weight resting on his forearms as he peppers her upturned face with kisses.

Newt, ever the gentleman, waits for her to dictate their next move, kissing her and murmuring adoringly in her ear while her breath and mental capacity return. Tina comes back to herself with the scrape of his trousers against her sensitive inner thigh, the hint of his body weight pressed into her breasts. He ceases his low dialogue to kiss her mouth sweetly before leaning to take in her face.

“Welcome back,” he whispers lovingly, and his hand pushes her wild hair off her brow. Tina smiles into his eyes and kisses the shelf of his jaw before twining her arms around his shoulders.

“I saw _stars_ ,” she breathes, and Newt blushes and ducks his head bashfully. Tina tsks until he raises his eyes with a sheepish smile. Feeling suddenly shy but determined, she touches his mouth. “Don’t hide from me, Newt. Please. Not after what we just did.” A pause. “What I _think_ we’ll do next.”

He kisses the tips of her fingers. “We could stop if you want,” he whispers, and Tina blinks. “I’ve no wish to push you. Seeing you like that—well.” His calloused hand drapes over her heart and Tina’s eyes blur with tears. She clears her throat and blinks the moisture away, lest he misinterprets their reason. “I’m honored to have shared it with you.”

Tina takes a fortifying breath, kissing him reverently as she slides her hand between their bodies to squeeze the hard line in his trousers. Newt inhales sharply and drops his head to watch her palm him before lifting his chin to claim her in a blistering kiss. Tina gives herself over to it while plucking at the buttons of his fly, opening it enough to allow her hand to ease inside. She deftly parts the linen of his underwear to wrap eager fingers around him, claiming rigid, velvety heat for her own.

Newt drags his mouth to suckle her neck as she strokes him, leaving a lavish red bruise. He soothes it with his tongue before repeating the gesture in a new spot, until Tina arches and moans softly. He dips his head to run his tongue over her breasts, from one nipple to the other and back up her throat to her mouth. They kiss until he breaks away with a gulp when she urges his trousers and underwear past his hips, freeing him from the confines of clothing.

Newt’s hands abandon her skin temporarily in favor of tugging off his garments and tossing them to the floor. He leans close to kiss and tease, and she squeezes him with her legs three times before he catches on. Trembling now, he repositions her to span the length of the settee while settling between her thighs. With a soft sigh and a heated kiss, he urges one of her legs to wrap loosely around his waist. The other, he hooks beneath his elbow to wedge between his body and the back of the couch. His hand lands beside her head to support his weight while the other drifts down to where she is still wet and tender and _aching_ , to tease her with calculated brushes.

Newt waits until she’s gasping and pushing against him before taking himself in hand. “Are you sure?” he asks one last time, ensuring her full consent, and she nods frantically while stuttering out a _yes_. Tina lifts her head to watch as he lines them up, her lip caught firmly between her teeth as he probes around before finding her willing entrance. His eyes catch hers and he exhales shakily as he presses forward, dipping in and dragging out the feeling of each delicious inch until they are slotted together and he is entirely enveloped by her slick heat.

Newt sighs very shakily as he settles lower over her, his free hand cupping her breast while the other curls into the couch cushion. His mouth drags over her cheek and jaw before finding her lips, kissing her with eyes closed as he inhales and nibbles her lip. Tina’s hands find a home—one on his shoulder, the other at the small of his back, and her fingernails dig in when his body coils against hers and he _moves_ , withdrawing slightly to push back in with a low sound.

They fall into an easy rhythm, the couch creaking around them as the metronome of his hips measures the beats. His hand leaves her breast to squeeze her hip before draping across the fabric-covered expanse of her stomach to tease where he sinks into her. Tina rocks her head back with a low moan, exposing the clean line of her throat, and Newt maps it with his teeth as his tongue flicks against her skin. He groans and presses his cheek to hers, voice low and breathless in her ear.

“Tina,” he husks, and she shivers when his breath ghosts over her skin. “Tina, love, you are—” a particularly hard thrust, his girth impacting a keenly sensitive spot deep within, and Tina hisses and cries out his name while Newt growls deep in his chest “— _exquisite_ ,” he finishes raggedly, and his mouth resumes exploring her as he ratchets up their pace.

A heated fissure opens where he sinks into her. Tina moans and arches in welcome, bringing her nipples close to his mouth. He curves his back to suckle one before releasing her and groaning loudly, calloused fingers brushing her clit to urge her toward completion. Tina chants his name as his fingers press harder, working faster while sweat slicks his skin and her fingernails dig in for traction.

He hisses encouragement and drops his head to watch himself fill her. Tina uses his hair to tug his head back and latches onto his throat unrepentantly before breaking away to moan musically. Newt watches, enraptured by her wanton bliss before Tina’s eyes claim his gaze.

Despite their frank carnality and the sounds filling the air, Newt manages to grace her with a heart-stopping smile. He ducks his head to kiss her sweetly and that’s the final push she needs—she crests around him with an exultant cry, body drawing tight as she clutches him and whines in the back of her throat. His eyelids flutter when she milks his length until his control falters and he snaps his hips against her, hard enough to leave bruises behind.

She cries out when her orgasm intensifies, spurred on by his hard thrusts, before fading away. Newt looks wild and almost ethereal above her when he smiles again, before seizing the leg around his waist and bringing it forward to hook into the bend of his elbow, dropping his weight onto his palms. The new angle takes him incredibly deep and allows her to feel the full slide of his length inside her, and she purrs her approval when Newt changes pace without warning, shifting from quick, sharp thrusts to a deep, hard _roll._

Tina mewls in disbelief when the altered tempo teases another, less intense, almost begrudging orgasm out of her. She gives herself over to it with a gasp, and Newt groans when she tightens around him. Then his eyes open wide and Tina touches his neck, his hair, his shoulders when he growls deep in his throat.

“I’m almost there,” he gasps urgently, and Tina rocks her hips to take him even deeper. He squeezes his eyes shut as he groans, snapping his hips times time in quick succession before pulling himself free of her—but only just. She murmurs encouragingly when he thrusts into his own fist and growls her name, shuddering deeply with a rough purring sound as milky fluid streaks across the fabric covering her stomach and hip.

Newt trembles violently where he’s slumped against her, head hanging while his chest works. He dryly kisses her collarbone as he recovers, until his breathing is normal and he can smile at her. Tina grins back and trails gentle fingers over his chest. He captures her hand to kiss each finger in turn, before leaning to the side and retrieving his wand from his trousers. A flick and murmured spell clean up the rapidly cooling mess, before his wand gets clamped firmly between his teeth as he rocks onto his haunches to help her sit up.

Tina stares at his face for a moment before wrapping him in a shaky embrace, her cheek pressed against his while they breathe together. Newt closes his eyes to inhale the scent of her skin, embracing this perfect moment of peace until a log crackles in the fire, sending sparks whirling up the floo in a series of loud pops, and the spell is broken.

Newt helps her dress, mostly keeping his hands to himself as she refastens her step-ins, tugs on her blouse and drapes her skirt around her waist. There’s one poignant moment when he cups her breast through her underclothes and kisses her gently, before stepping back and allowing her garments to come between them. Tina nervously bites her lip when he sighs and kisses her knuckles before releasing her hand.

He dresses almost diffidently, leaving his braces to hang around his waist and not bothering to button his shirt. Tina watches him through wide eyes until he’s finished, and then there’s nothing more to do except to wait for one or the other to orchestrate the next step, neither willing to abandon this perfect moment of peace.

Newt drops his gaze and shifts, restless fingers curling to pick his cuticles before he snatches a quick breath out of the air. Tina fidgets with her locket and watches his face until he can return his gaze to her. “Come on, Tina,” he says in a near-whisper. He steps close and brushes his knuckles against her cheek—a fleeting touch, gone too soon. “We have got the rest of the evening together. I don’t wish to spend it sadly. Do you?”

Tina shakes her head emphatically, but can’t seem to prevent the droop of her shoulders. “I don’t,” she responds, and rallies as best she can. He stares into her eyes as his hand comes up of its own volition to push a strand of her mussed hair back. She holds her breath until his hand falls away and he retreats, putting an ocean of _longing_ between them.

“Are you hungry?” He asks eventually. It’s the only safe topic he can think of at the moment.

Tina smiles bravely. “I am, actually.”

Newt briefly returns the gesture before firming his lips. “Come on, then,” he says in a hoarse voice, and resolutely leads her toward the stove. “I’ll cook for you, if I may.”

“I’d like that,” Tina whispers and allows him to pull out a chair at the table.

He drops a kiss on her hair after she’s seated, his hand warm where he squeezes her shoulder. He turns his back to prepare food, and Tina twirls her ring about her finger and watches him cook while very determinedly not mentioning tomorrow or the ship that’s scheduled to take him away from her once more.

*


	2. Hello

*

Tina’s building is dark when he arrives, and little wonder: it’s well after midnight, and all is quiet as Newt makes his way up the stairs.

Finding her new (though not so new, anymore) apartment has been easy. Newt had memorized the route last time he was here, and he’s confident he could walk it in his sleep. Still, he knows well that the jungle of this city is _different_ after dark, and not just the atmosphere. So he keeps a map and his wand handy, just in case he needs to use magic to help him find his way.

He doesn’t, and the key works for both sets of doors, until he’s hanging his jacket and his suit coat, and sitting on the tired, creaky settee to tug off his boots and shuck off his waistcoat. He sighs before leaning back and rubbing his tired face, feeling exhaustion weigh him down and making every bone _creak,_ before rising to cross the floor for a drink of water, thinking of nothing more than having a lie-down and seeing Tina in the morning.

Of course, he forgets about the jinky floorboard, which screams like a woman being murdered as soon as he puts even a hint of weight on it. Wincing, he hops over it lightly—but the damage is done.

A muffled rustle from behind him, then he hears her: “Queenie?”

Newt's heart _leaps_ when her voice washes over his ears for the first time in months, before crashing when he recalls the hour and her mentioning in her letters the brutal schedule she’d been keeping at work. He closes his eyes in pained self-reproach, debating not saying anything, simply going into the kitchen to complete his task—but silence is no longer an option.

“Not...not _quite_ ,” he calls softly and swallows. “I’m terribly sorry to have woken you, Tina—I forgot about the floor, and—um.” He fumbles to a halt and prepares himself to be abraded by a disgruntled and sleep-deprived Auror.

Instead, her voice comes again. “Newt?” She sounds breathless with excitement and wide awake. He cracks his eyes to sigh in relief when the door behind him opens and her soft footfalls cross the floor. She comes at a light trot, and he turns just in time to catch her—one moment alone and preparing to face her wrath, the next, her slight weight in his arms, her body warm and soft and _vital_ against his.

“ _Newt_ ,” she breathes, and her wonderfully silken mouth presses against the skin covering his neck, inspiring goosebumps as he shivers in delight. She pulls away to take in his face by the dim light of the street lamp coming through the window, and he smiles wobbly as her dark eyes sparkle. “You’re really here,” she goes on and folds him into her embrace.

“I am,” he manages and drops a kiss into her hair. He lingers to breathe in her scent: soap and kitchen herbs, a slight citrus rime of sweat, and beneath that a female muskiness he identifies as simply _Tina_. It reminds him of long walks and too-short kisses, of parchment and extended afternoons in his case, but more than that, it recalls the warmth of _home_. He breathes deep and she hums before trailing small, hot kisses along the column of his throat.

“I’ve missed you,” she murmurs between presses, and he swallows and nods and tightens his hold on her. In typical fashion, words fail him so he reverts to _action_. He tilts his head back to allow her greater contact, and she makes a needy sound as she traces her lips over his skin. Tina’s hands rise to frame his face, where he turns his head to kiss the tips of her fingers—left hand first, then the right, where he breathes deep only to detect the unmistakable tang of female arousal clinging to her skin. He’s only experienced her scent the one time, just before he’d left, but it is forever steeped in his memory and it has haunted him since.

Newt pauses to raise a questioning eyebrow at the same instant Tina becomes aware of his recognition, and her mouth stops its heady advance. She pulls back, cheeks flushing prettily when he looks at her, sudden heat flashing through him as they stare in heavy silence until he leans forward and—at last, at last—claims her lips. She sighs into his kiss as his arms go around her shoulders.

“Tina,” he murmurs when he finally pulls back, just far enough to speak. “It would seem that my arrival has...interrupted something. Am I correct in this assumption?” Color floods her face, and he kisses her hot cheek before dropping his mouth to her throat, where he nibbles until she sags bonelessly in his arms. “I _am_ sorry to have done that,” he purrs. “Would you like me to show you just _how_ sorry I am? Or would you simply like to...sleep?”

Tina arches against him, and he feels the hard prod of her nipples against his chest through the cotton of his shirt. Travel-induced exhaustion falls away in favor of exhilaration, and Newt feels an answering stir in his groin when she makes a low, liquid sound and takes his hand. She steps back and he drops his eyes to find her delicious disheveled already, her swollen bottom lip caught between her teeth, pajamas rumpled and cheeks full of hectic color.

“Oh, I think you should show me, _right now_ ,” she breathes and leads him into the bedroom.

*

Newt’s only been in her bedroom once, when she had first shown him around the place. Now, he doesn’t bother himself with the lighting or décor as he wraps around her, kissing her deeply while his hands flit over her sides and hips before dropping to firmly knead her rear. She moans at his touch before breaking away to mouth his jaw and throat.

“Where were you before I so _rudely_ interrupted?” he asks in a low, urgent whisper, and she gasps softly when his fingers trace her collarbone.

“Um,” she manages breathlessly, head falling back with a liquid moan as he eases the top button of her pajamas out of its eye. He stops, faintly amused, to kiss her mouth sweetly until she finds her voice. “I was close,” she’s finally able to continue, and he hums and drags his hands down her arms to loosen her cuffs before sliding them up her front to knead her breasts through the blue flannel. He wraps his fingers around their curve while rubbing his palm firmly over her nipples, causing her to hiss at the pleasantly rough friction.

“How close?” he husks, mouth pressed to her ear, and she mewls when his hands stop. Newt chuckles darkly and kisses her hairline.

“Almost...almost there,” Tina pants, and he makes a pleased sound while working her second button free.

“Shall I...assist?” He asks blandly when the clasp loosens, and she stares at him until his mouth latches to her collarbone and _sucks_. His lips curve into a smirk as he suckles and laves her before trailing kisses down her chest to her cleavage, tracing her skin until her clothing prohibits further explorations.

“Newt,” she moans, and his answering gasp is very loud in the thick, still air of the room. “Newt, _please_...”

“Yes, Tina,” he purrs, and stops teasing long enough to free her remaining buttons. She voices a relieved sigh when the top half of her pajamas open, and Newt sinks to his knees to press kisses into the soft, pale flesh of her stomach and the dip of her waist. Tina shrugs her shoulders when Newt tugs the fabric and it falls away to pool around her hips, calloused hands roughly shoving it aside as he outlines her contours with his tongue.

The belt at her waist prevents him from dipping any lower, and he growls deep in his throat while fumbling the knot apart. It eventually concedes, and he tugs it loose as Tina hums and sinks her fingers into his mussed hair. It’s only a matter of a few more buttons, which he dispatches quickly and efficiently, before tugging her nightclothes down and off, brushing her strong, shapely calves as she kicks aside the rumpled fabric.

Newt inhales shakily while pressing his mouth to her skin, reaching up to palm her breasts as he catches her eyes from his prone position. She smiles down at him tenderly as he touches her until he breaks eye contact to dip his tongue into her navel before dragging it lower, over the slight curve of her belly to brush against the tight curls nestled between her thighs. She makes an approving sound when he drops onto his haunches and runs his fingers over her mound, only to trill questioningly when he stands and embraces her.

“Bed,” he growls into her mouth and steps deliberately forward to urge her back. She goes willingly, sinking down onto the mattress when the back of her legs finds it. He follows, their lips sealed together as he goes to his knees and uses gentle, leading touches to propel her up the bed. She props herself against the pillow as he moves his mouth down her throat and chest to latch onto a pebbly nipple, ringing it with his teeth before moving on to the other one, before tonguing her cleavage. Panting, Tina uses her hold on his head to urge him _downwards_ , and he goes with a hungry sound of assent.

Newt exhales roughly over her molten core when he finally sinks between her thighs, and she makes a low, garbled sound of encouragement while her calves hook around his shoulders to urge him forward. Newt chuckles, voicing a gravelly, “Eager, are we?” before brushing her with slim fingers, teasing her damp curls while dipping his head and breathing in her scent.

Tina mewls his name as her head falls back, and he stops teasing to part her dew-lapped, swollen outer lips. He brushes her hidden folds as the pad of his thumb circles her engorged clit. She chokes and quivers as he swirls thoughtfully around it, before curling his wrist to press two fingers into her heat. Tina drapes her thigh over his shoulder as he sinks lower, and she moans long and low when he removes his thumb to replace it with his strong, velvety tongue.

Newt laps at her hungrily, running the flat of his tongue over her swollen bud before swirling around it to end with a lavish _flick_. Tina jolts when he does it again before falling into a rhythm that sees her drawing closer to the edge, only for him to break off contact to kiss her thigh or mound before dipping his tongue to drag against her opening, running concurrently to his fingers. She whines and clenches with every delayed release, tugging his hair and sinking her nails into his scalp until her body is wound tense and hard, coiled like a spring as she hovers on the brink.

He finally forgoes lapping her trembling cleft for sucking her clit into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. She keens as she edges toward the cusp once more, and Newt crooks the fingers buried within her and groans deep in his throat. The vibrations ping through her until she’s trembling and precariously on edge. Newt seals his lips around her and increases his suction, swirling his tongue hotly before dragging it alongside her swollen hood with a heated sound.

Tina’s orgasm swells from someplace deep and primal, her thighs clenching around his head as her hips twitch away from his lusty mouth. He follows them with a greedy sound. His strong arms held her in place as she quivers frantically against him, crying out his name when she, at last, succumbs to release, until his tongue relents and she collapses against the mattress with a low cry. She pants through recovery, only to gasp in pleasant disbelief when he resumes pulling at her, lapping thoughtfully at her center while humming his pleasure.

Newt eventually drags his mouth away from her ravaged core, her slickness painting over her thigh when he kisses it before lifting his head. “Was that alright?” he inquires softly, and she huffs a disbelieving laugh. She grins down at him as her limbs tingle, enjoying an almost feline contentment, and his unfocused eyes shine up at her when he moves. He climbs over her slowly while wiping his damp face on his shirtsleeve, before kissing her lingeringly until she recovers her breath.

He leans back as she props herself on her elbows to regard him. Tina touches his cheek and chin before dragging a finger down his throat to his chest, where it’s stopped by the row of buttons on his shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes, and they should come off,” she whispers, and he kisses her wrist while lowering his gaze.

“We don’t have to do anything else,” Newt murmurs gently. “I’m happy with sleeping if you’re satisfied.

“I’m not,” Tina informs him boldly, and squeezes his wrist reassuringly when he looks at her with wide eyes. She nods with a smile before touching his shoulders lightly. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to strip you now. Then, maybe we can see if I can make you feel as good as you just made _me_.”

The fork of his trousers is uncomfortably tight, and Newt can still taste her on his lips and tongue. His eyes linger lovingly on her flushed cheeks and ripe breasts, dipping down to the slick Eden between her legs before returning to her face. He moistens his lips, suddenly nervous, and captures her eyes to speak truthfully. “I don’t mind.”

Tina’s smile is broad and triumphant and _welcoming_ when her steady, fine-boned hands rise to the collar of his shirt.

*

Tina had been unable to truly cherish his skin the first time they’d been intimate. Now, she takes her time as she removes his bow-tie and releases the closure at his throat. She peels open his shirt to lave each newly-exposed inch of mottled skin with her mouth and tongue, lingering over each imperfection. The evocative and symbolic nature of stripping away his layers isn't lost on her; with each loosened button he becomes more _liberated_ in his affections, less restrained.

She gently tilts his head back to worship the juncture of his neck and shoulder with her mouth, relishing in his sighs and cutoff moans as she sucks, bites and nibbles until his chest heaves. She recalls his struggle of last time with faint amusement and so loosens his cuffs before peeling him out of his shirt. It lands in a forgotten heap as she kisses the strong line of his shoulder before trailing her mouth down his arm, tonguing the swell of his bicep and the intriguing map of scars, kissing his strong wrist before tracking up and over to his other arm. Newt gasps roughly when she kisses the tips of his fingers before easing two of them into her mouth—the same two he’d used on her. Her musty essence coats her tongue while Newt _growls_ , the sound low and animal and deep.

“ _Tina_ ,” he rasps, and she hums teasingly before releasing his digits with a wet sound. She rises up sinuously to kiss him and he clutches at her, pulling her against the wall of his chest as he chases her flavor around her mouth until she draws back to nibble his bottom lip. Her hands brush over his chest and shoulders before dropping to his stomach, fingering the gentle hillocks of muscle and tracing his rough scars as she smirks coyly.

“Lie down for me,” she urges, and he hastens to comply. Newt smiles faintly toward the ceiling when she drags her fingernail along the edge of his trousers while nipping at the muscular plane of his stomach. Tina listens to his gasps with satisfaction as she trails her mouth along his side to kiss his chest and lick his flat nipples, dipping her tongue into his suprasternal notch—where his personal scent is thick and heady, and she breathes it in deeply—before dragging it the length of his torso to his navel. The wool of his trousers starts just there, and she hesitates a moment before ghosting over his fly to where he throbs steadily, blazing a trail of kisses down his length and exhaling hotly.

Newt jerks with a throaty groan when he lifts his head to watch her through wide, glazed eyes, both hands fisted into the blanket. Tina angles her head to smile at him approvingly as her steady hands go to the placket of his trousers. She wastes no time in loosening his fastenings, paring back the waist to expose his underwear. He lifts his narrow hips to assist her in shucking everything off in one tug, to be tossed unceremoniously over the side of the bed.

Tina kisses her way back up his body, tracing his strong shin, calves, and thighs and nibbling at the bony ridge of his hip before moving toward his center. Her hands eventually come up to touch him, encircling his velvety length before she lifts her head to take it in, examining him critically in the low light. There’s more of him here than she would have expected, thick from root to tip and throbbing gently. A closer look reveals that it’s as _blemished_ as the rest of his skin, including a thicker smattering of freckles at the base where short, coppery hairs grow.

Intrigued, she strokes him tentatively while observing the play of loose skin over his shaft, drinking in the choked sounds he makes. Newt’s hand rises from the mattress to gently touch her shoulder, and Tina hums while glancing at him lovingly. His eyes are closed, lips parted while he carefully measures his breathing. Curious, she runs out her tongue to taste the cluster of imperfections, and he moans beautifully before cracking open hazy eyes.

Tina catches his gaze as she tastes him, breathing in his scent when she leans close to kiss his length before connecting his freckles with her tongue. Newt rocks his head back with a groan, and his throat works as she laves his length before kissing the tip and gently easing it into her mouth. His hand is a damp weight when he cards his fingers through her hair erratically, her name on his lips as she takes him in deeper, swirling around the head before applying a bit of suction. Tension seeps into his frame when he groans again, muscles trembling as he restrains the urge to buck into her.

His length has a slight curve that proves an impediment to _deeper_ explorations so she rotates on the mattress, pointing her flank toward his head so she can take him in further. She’s cognizant of her teeth as she eases another inch into her mouth, and he produces a pleased hum just as his hand lands on her hip. Tina cranes his head to see his eyes darting between her face and the heart-shaped maw of her quim, nestled between her closed thighs and enticing in its dampness. Slow heat pulses through her to pool in her lower belly at his lascivious gaze, and she wiggles her rear-end invitingly before closing her eyes and drinking him in as deep as her throat will allow.

Newt chokes, but his hand is wondrously sure as he strokes her hip and thigh before brushing his fingers over her damp mound. He finds her clit easily, and she moans when he pinches the hood before stroking it gently, trailing away every few seconds to dip his fingers between her folds. She bobs her head experimentally before falling into an easy rhythm, which Newt mirrors between her legs, occasionally withdrawing his fingers to lick them clean until his hand finds her shoulder and squeezes.

Tina turns her head just enough to see his face, and he raises an eyebrow until she frees him from her mouth, stroking his damp shaft as she watches him inquiringly. He moistens his lips before speaking, his voice low and rich with desire. “I need you to move over,” he murmurs, and gently tugs on her hip. “I want to taste you.” She sighs agreeably as he guides her until she catches on to what he’s thinking and swings a leg over his shoulders, lining her knees up beside his neck as he sighs happily and repositions the pillows.

“That’s it,” he whispers and wraps his arms around her thighs while gently tugging her down. She stops just short of his chin and Newt hums before flashing an endearingly crooked smile. “There’s no refined way to put this, Tina,” he says, and the amusement in his voice is unmistakable, “but you’re going to have to sit on my face for this to work.” She huffs out a breathless series of giggles but does as he instructs, allowing him to ease her lower until she alights against him and he lifts his chin to bury his face between her thighs, unerringly finding her clit with his clever tongue and turning her laughter into a long, slow moan.

Tina rests her head on his thigh as his tongue plunders her, momentarily distracted by the heat coursing through her veins. She mewls when his tongue pokes into her to sample the evidence of her previous release until he taps her shoulder and hums questioningly into her folds. Tina smiles to herself while leaning forward, and while it takes a few moments of awkward fumbling to find the angle, before long she’s guiding him into her mouth, bobbing her head and collapsing her cheeks for suction while swirling her tongue around his head to hear him groan. His vocalizations tingle through her, sparking against raw nerves until she moans her satisfaction, and he restrains himself to tremors while they create a pleasurable feedback loop.

This goes on until her thighs begin to quake with the precursors of climax. Tina frees him from her mouth to stroke him with a shaky hand as she presses her forehead into his thigh, breathing deeply as he licks and suckles her closer to the edge. He makes a bereft sound when she stops stroking him, until she tenses and pulls away from his mouth. Newt lets her go and watches as she turns to straddle his stomach and lean over his chest. His mouth is shiny with her fluids, which she wipes away tenderly before kissing him.

“You were close,” he murmurs when she pulls back and searches her face questioningly. “Why did you stop?”

“Because I wanted you inside me when I...you know,” she replies shyly, and he makes an approving sound while squeezing her hip.

“Like this?” he asks hopefully, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded, lips kiss-swollen and damp. Tina nods breathlessly. Newt purrs as she wriggles back and over him, bracing herself on his chest as he guides her until they’re lined up properly and she sinks onto him with a groan. She exhales raggedly as she stretches around him, adjusting to the invasion while one of his hands cups her breast, the other notched into her waist. Tina waits until they’re both breathless and aching with anticipation, breathing in sync as their eyes lock before leaning forward to hold his shoulder and, emboldened by his torrid gaze, begins to move.

She touches his sun-kissed cheek and jaw as she rocks against him, impaling herself before rolling her hips indulgently. She catalogs his expression as she picks up her pace in increments, a thin film of sweat coating her skin as his mouth falls open, his eyes impossibly dark and predatory with desire as they focus on her. A flush takes his chest when she squeezes him experimentally until he groans and lifts both hands to press her face between them. She turns her head to capture two of his fingers, sucking them in time with her thrusts, and he voices her name on a ragged moan.

Tina leans back without warning, thrusting her ripe breasts into the air as she reclines on her outstretched arms. She shifts to plant her feet into the mattress, which allows her to experience the _entirety_ of his length. Splayed and gargoyle-limbed, heat, friction, and pressure build beneath her navel until she cries out on every third or fourth drop. Newt surges upright without warning, wrapping his arms around her hips and yanking her down onto him.

“Not yet,” he growls through his teeth and hisses when he closes his eyes and presses his cheek to her breast. Tina pets his head soothingly as he pants into her skin until he hides his face in her cleavage before pressing his mouth to hers. They kiss softly as his hips twitch and small sparks of pleasure skitter through them. He folds his legs beneath her and leans back onto his arms to mirror her posture. Tina leans forward to embrace his shoulders, and he nuzzles his face into her neck before rocking up and into her.

Newt nudges against a hungry, deeply pleasant spot with each thrust, and before long Tina’s jaw unhinges to allow small gasps and iterations of his name to spill out. Her whole being tightens around him, fingernails digging into his skin as she closes her eyes and spirals inwards. Newt rests his weight on one arm so the other can touch her, rough callouses trailing goosebumps as they rasp over her skin before he pinches her nipple and cradles her throat. He kisses and nibbles her neck and shoulders before slanting his mouth just below her ear, whispering endearments and encouragements until he falls into a breathy refrain of her name.

Tina chokes as gratification sweeps her, her release a series of gentle pulses that chase through her until she slumps against him with a sigh. Newt moans as she quivers around him, and she feels him shaking with restraint when she comes back to full awareness, the cant of his hips short and stilted as he clenches his jaw. His eyes are frantic when she meets them and, recalling their first time, understanding fills her.

“It’s okay,” she whispers while touching his mouth. “You can...stay. If you want to, I mean.” His eyes widen when he goes still, and she kisses his lips until he whines and his hands fall to her hips.

“Do you mind if we switch?” he asks raggedly. Tina has barely finished indicating her consent before he flips them, growling possessively as he presses her into the mattress and urges her thighs apart. His eyes are predatory when he guides her legs around his waist, and she crosses them over the small of his back as he plants his palms into the mattress and _moves_ , his renewed thrusts deep and powerful as he chases his crescendo.

The sound of skin-on-skin fills the air, alongside his deep pants and low moans. Tina moans encouragingly and winds herself around him to touch every bit of skin she can reach. Newt drops to his left elbow, his right hand rising to cup her jaw and throat as he kisses her hard enough to bruise. Tina murmurs and rakes her fingernails over his back to urge him along until he trembles violently and buries his face in her hair.

“It’s okay,” she breathes into his skin as she strokes it, feeling his rhythm begin to stutter and splinter apart. “It’s all right, Newt. I love you. Please let go.”

His mouth falls open with a humid cry and Tina smiles triumphantly when he shudders, his hips snapping forward when he finds his end. His fingers tighten when he twitches where they are joined, a splash of warmth signifying his release as he gasps her name. Tremors chase through him when he comes back down. He exhales hard before sagging into her, and Tina makes soothing sounds, carding her fingers through his tangled hair until he pushes himself up to look at her lovingly.

“My Tina,” Newt breathes before slanting their mouths together. She hums against his lips until he pulls back, gauging her expression before pushing the tangled storm-cloud of her hair away from her face. She grins up at him and he mirrors it until he shifts slightly. His softened length slithers out of her and they share a grimace before dissolving into giggles.

“That’s a fine mess we’ve made,” he murmurs and climbs to his knees while peering at the floor. He bends to retrieve his wand and a quick _Tergeo_ takes care of their combined fluids. Tina sits up and wraps her arms around her knees while watching him, and he tilts his head questioningly before laying back on the pillow and opening his arms. She clamors to him eagerly, laying on his chest as he folds her into his embrace.

“That’s better,” she sighs happily and tilts her chin to kiss his chest. “I’m so relieved you’re here. I missed you, Newt. Very much.”

He inhales slowly, his arms tightening as his expression grows serious. “I missed you, too. I found being away from you...very difficult. Especially now.” He touches the ring on her third finger and smiles faintly. “And you should know that, if anything comes of what we just did...well. I’d be more than happy to move up the wedding date, supposing that is your wish.”

Tina hums thoughtfully and closes her eyes on a long exhale. “We’ll see. For now, I just want to sleep, if that’s alright. It’s been a long week, and while I’m very glad you’re home, I’d rather enjoy you when I’m not exhausted.” She yawns broadly to punctuate the statement, and he chuckles while pulling the blankets around them both.

“Of course,” he says in a silky voice. “I’m glad to _be_ home, with you.” He pauses, a loaded silence, and Tina blinks open her eyes as he breathes carefully. Then, very low in her ear: “I heard what you said, just before I...and I know you realize that I am _very_ poor with words and just as bad at expressing emotions, but—Tina, I love you. More than I could _ever_ hope to say.”

His arms tighten around her convulsively and she stoically blinks away happy tears with the realization that _knowing_ and _hearing_ are two separate but equally remarkable things. “How could I not?” He goes on. “You tolerate me and welcome me, and my life is so much _fuller_ for it.” He moves his hand to spread possessively over her stomach, just beneath her navel and swallows wetly. “And if we should be blessed with a child so soon, then I shall be the happiest, most fulfilled man on earth because I’d have you both and I truly never expected either.”

Tina breathes a shaky sigh and tilts her head to find his bright eyes shining down on her. “You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted,” she warbles, and he smiles radiantly before pulling her into a proper hug. She breathes deeply of his scent, sweat and wool and grass, and closes her eyes as they meld together.

“As you should,” he whispers eventually, “since that’s how you make _me_ feel.”

Newt smiles around a yawn, and Tina lovingly traces his profile as sleep rises to claim him, his features gradually relaxing when his breathing deepens and evens out. She closes her eyes, feeling his warmth and the steady beat of the heart that is the companion to her own against her cheek, and these things follow her into sleep.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for their couch, I've noticed. This is my sixth or seventh time writing Newt and Tina going at it there; I don't know why, it's just wormed its way into my brain.
> 
> As always, thanks to Diggy and Kemara for cheer-leading, beta-reading, and being generally awesome. You can find me on Tumblr for fan theory, fic updates and progress reports, and more at [@katiehavok](http://katiehavok.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing.


End file.
